zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy
Optimal reset period Most players have come to the agreement that if it takes more than 5 seconds to defeat a Boss (after 10/10 of every 5th difficulty) it is wise to reset in order to benefit from the White Orbs' bonus damage that have been gathered so far. A good choice is to collect all available chests before going through a portal. Optimal tapping strategies New players may not initially be aware of the different options available for tapping. Along with clicking the mouse, players can also utilize the keys on the keyboard to tap. If the player is playing on a keyboard, for tapping speed and efficiency, placing the fingers of the left hand on Q-W-E-R and the fingers of the right hand on P-{ - } - | can maximize the speed of the tap and alleviate some strain on the fingers. Cursor or tapping locations can vary depending on the goal that you're attempting to accomplish. Houses' destruction rate When clearing low-level areas, your DPS should be way above the building health. Therefore, the rate of destroying buildings would be limited by the building respawn delay. However, tapping can reduce such delay to almost instant, allowing quicker progression. Placing the cursor at the top-center of the screen, parallel to the "1" of sloth form bypasses the villagers almost completely. While advancing through low-levels, villager clicks have a tendency to slow the progress of building explosions. Using this strategy, the player will hit very few flaming villagers and be able to move through levels almost as quick as the sloth's form allows one to advance. Creating to increase the duration of the Sloth's Form is also advised for early-game players. Gathering items In order to acquire ghosts, gems, event items, etc., placing the cursor in the direct vicinity of the red knight on the screen can maximize the amount of villagers that cross the path of the cursor without having to move it. This is also effective once the player has created items that increase the amount of skulls received from fallen villagers. Item Prioritization Before reading the following, please consult Item Stacking section for a brief explanation on diminishing returns. The following list is based on opinions and may not reflect your personal views. Please note, you always need at least two items to forge the highest tier King's Collar, but two second highest tier Collars would yield more bonus. See Result Rarity and Tier for details with upgrading items with Ghosts. Speed Runs for Item Farming Depending on the number of orbs and the players damage and skull multiplier, speed may differ, but with a 500x orb damage multiplier and 5x skull modifier, speed runs through the Rock Golem takes ~7 minutes. For each run, accomplish the following: # Click to defeat the first stage and yield enough skulls to upgrade Bob to level 2 and buy a Zombie Horde. # Wait while Bob sleeps (assuming you have the Power Potions) and upgrade the Zombie Horde to level 50, getting the 5% skull bonus. # Upgrade the Zombie Horde as quickly possible and complete the first 4 areas (through difficulty 70). # Fight the Rock Golem and take the blue chest. # Go through the time portal. # Repeat This strategy only yields 3-6 orbs per trip, but maximizes item farming for early play. Once level 205 can be completed in under 10 minutes, players should speed run to the second chest and second time portal (yielding ~200 orbs per run and 2 blue chests). Crafting Note: Why not build more than 30 ? Building 3 more Squid Stones will increase income by 10% (10% of 30=3), same as a . It would require 3 (that you could be changed into a ) and 3 (1 more than for a Splinter). So the cost will be more or less the same as building a Splinter but the Splinter can be changed into something more powerful. Hell Note that once you upgraded the Chaos Resort to level 3, you should spend your Diamonds on items in the Item Dump that give you white orb drop bonus ( is the priority). See Also * Nautchking's priority list - if you are wondering what to spend your diamonds on next, check this out! Category:Mechanics